Selva Negra
by T-Annita
Summary: ..: Y hubo pastel :.. Cuatro x Tris. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** La saga **Divergente** no me pertenece, es de Veronica Roth.

 **Detalles:** One shot. Menciones de Cuatro x Tris. Un OC, pero no muy relevante.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones del final de la saga.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Selva negra**

 **x**

 **T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Y hubo pastel

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Cuatro no estaba seguro del cómo, pero hasta allí había llegado.

No estaba seguro de nada en realidad. No sabía cuándo se había puesto el traje, no sabía cómo es que la ceremonia había dado inicio, y tampoco sabía porque todos pasaban a darle el pésame con falsas palabras de aliento antes de entrar al recinto.

¿En dónde se encontraba? Ah, sí, en el funeral de Tris.

¿Como es que habían llegado a eso? No lo recordaba. Para él solo habían pasado unos instantes desde que había pasado una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Se había unido en cuerpo y alma a la que podía declarar sin pena como su otra mitad. Después de eso solo eran recuerdos borrosos, gritos, disparos, explosiones...

Y muerte.

Mas por desgracia, no la muerte de quien él esperaba.

La había visto allí tumbada, inerte, rodeada de ese nauseabundo liquido carmesí y con una sonrisa tranquila.

La había sostenido en brazos, fría y sin vida. Y la había besado con desesperación y furia esperando una respuesta de su parte. Solo fue cuando ella no le correspondió que comprendió que la chica — _su chica_ —, ya no estaba.

Ni volvería a estar.

Cuatro era incapaz de recordar cómo es que sus pies le habían llevado a hasta ese lugar, solo recordaba que justo antes de entrar se había detenido de golpe. Como si su cuerpo comprendiera que, si entraba a ese lugar, estaría despidiendo para siempre a esa mujer que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

¿Estaba preparado para eso? Su corazón le decía que no.

—Disculpe... ¿Cuatro?

Tobías miró a la persona que le hablaba pero sin prestarle realmente atención. ¿Qué quería ese tipo? ¿Acaso no veía que su mundo se había derrumbado y que él no podía hacer nada al respecto? ¿que no entendía que él ya no estaba interesado en volver a tener contacto con otro ser humano en lo que le quedaba de vida?

La respuesta fue no. El sujeto intentaba comunicarle una historia de cómo había conocido a Tris, de como es que habían formado algo similar a una amistad, y de una estúpida anécdota sobre betún y pan quemado.

¿Y a él que le importaba?

—Y pues... me pidió que si ella... pues, ya sabe... yo le entregara esto. Dijo que usted entendería.

Cuatro no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a recibir la charola que el extraño tipo le ofrecía. Por un instante estuvo tentado a arrojarla al piso para después salir corriendo lejos de allí. Lejos, lo más lejos que pudieran correr sus piernas para ver si el dolor quedaba atrás.

Pero no lo hizo.

Una fugaz imagen de Beatriz sonriéndole desafiante le obligó a quedarse donde estaba y destapar aquello que sostenía.

Era un pastel de chocolate.

Aquel al que Tris se había vuelto adicta.

Y entonces cientos de recuerdos le acribillaron sin piedad. Sonrisas, caricias y promesas, todas dedicadas a aquella rubia de nariz enorme.

 _"No soy hermosa"_

 _"No, no lo eres. Y solo iría a tu funeral si hay pastel"_

Tobías soltó una carcajada entre divertida y dolida.

Y es justo entonces cuando comprende el significado de aquel bizcocho, cuando por fin recuerda que hechos le llevaron hasta ese lugar y admite para si que Tris no volverá, pero que aun así es y será la mujer con la que quiso compartir su vida.

No porque fuera divergente, hermosa o intrépida.

Sino porque era Tris.

Con el postre en las manos, decidió por fin entrar al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de despedida.

Ya tenía el pastel, así que solo le quedaba cumplir con su parte del trato.

Y también, de alguna forma, encontrar la manera de seguir adelante.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

 **Pastel Selva Negra:** torta de varias capas de bizcochuelo de chocolate embebido en kirsch e intercaladas con nata y mermelada de cerezas. Está recubierta de crema chantillí, virutas de chocolate y cerezas. En alemán, Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte significa "torta de cerezas de la Selva Negra"

 **Notas de autor** : Recuerdo que en cuanto leí esa escena quise hacer un fic al respecto, solo que en aquel entonces no sabia el final de la saga. En cuanto me enteré del triste desenlace la idea me llegó, pero hasta ahora pude publicarla, y según yo, nadie ha explotado la idea, sino es así, háganmelo saber, me gustaría leerlo.

¿Cómo demonios sobrevivían en Abnegación sin chocolate? Yo me hubiera cambiado de facción solo por eso. xD

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
